mercuryrisingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Series: Season 4
The Series: Season 4 is the fourth season of Mercury Rising: The Series. Episodes 1. Synesthesia - 2. Execute - An apparent terror attack leaves Jeffries hospitalized and forces Simon to call on currently-imprisoned Conner Jameson to aid him in finding the real perpetrators. 3. What's Been Buried... - 4. The Red Lights - An FBI murder investigation takes an unexpected turn when Kollin Redar's nephew turns into a witness and Simon becomes friends with the boy, only to discover a secret potentially darker than any of his own... 5. Patient Zero - An unknown virus infects Simon, forcing his quarantine. The country's best race to find a cure while Jeffries' and Tommy's search for how he could have been exposed may have ties with a cancelled Army bioweapons project from the 1970's... 6. Redemption - A highly delicate and complicated situation arises involving Native American artifacts and their cover-up by a ruthless businessman, but the balance is upset when Simon and Peter discover a 500 year-old map that could potentially rewrite the very history of the city itself... 7. Sins - Donaldson’s trial before the Senate brings back unpleasant memories for Art and Simon as the key witnesses, while Stacey worries for their sanity. At annual FBI appropriations, Lomax and Tommy are forced to answer a series of inquiries that could doom the Chicago field office... 8. Double Standard - 9. Broken Arrow, Part 1 - A serial killer has framed Simon for murder, and he is still on the loose, leaving a body trail, along with evidence that he isn't working alone, and that his 'employers' have recovered an American nuclear weapon lost since 1956... 10. Broken Arrow, Part 2 - Simon is finally freed by NCIS, at which time he meets with imprisoned young Brody Rassen and learns that the boy's father is the killer, sending him and Art to the port of Marseilles, where they are joined by a stowaway Stacey. But, before she can be sent back to the US, they learn that Rassen's father has the rearmed bomb, and is planning to use it... 11. High Point - While making preparations for Art's upcoming wedding, Simon receives a series of strange phone calls from an apparent blackmailer, prompting an FBI investigation into the disturbed individual. 12. The Borders - After someone dies of radiation poisoning in a city hospital, the launching of an investigation leads to the FBI tangling with multiple other federal agencies over a series of mystery deaths that may be connected to the infamous Meigs Field Shipment of 1999. 13. Process of Elimination - A murder at the Sears Tower reminds Art of a case he worked on as a junior agent in the '80s, bringing him to the realization that a serial killer, thought dead long ago, is still on the loose and looking for revenge, leaving a trail of grotesquely mutilated bodies in his wake. 14. Price of Admission - When a woman shows up at the house with her five month-old twin sons, claiming someone he knows is the father, Art launches his own investigation to verify her facts, and comes to the startling conclusion that Simon is the father... 15. The Seventh Commandment - When Simon confesses to illegitimately fathering young Joseph and Benjamin Dobbs with the boys' mother Joanna, Art debates whether or not he should report Simon to the FBI and police for a court hearing. But, the boy comes forth with a shocking revelation that will change everything... 16. Peter - Peter settles into daily life with Simon, Art, and Simone, and finds it obviously difficult, but not just for him. But, nothing is as it seems, and he ends up in a battle like never before, with not just his sanity at stake... 17. Children of the Eighth Hour, Part 1 - When clearing the place out, Simon barely avoids an explosion that leaves Art's old apartment in charred ruins, apparently yet another attempt on his life. Meanwhile, Peter is contacted by John Burrell, and learns that he was behind the attempt on Simon's life. 18. Children of the Eighth Hour, Part 2 - Simon has now gone into seclusion, and while Peter is attempting to thwart John's plans against Simon, he learns that Simon's sons are being targeted as well, something which just may bring the young father out of seclusion... Category:The Series Category:Seasons (The Series)